


Catfish; Looking for paradise

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artists, Bartender Dean, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Verse, Online Romance, Sexting, Uniforms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks: <br/>4— Sexo Virtual,<br/>8— Confesiones guarras,<br/>9— Sexo telefónico,<br/>14— Mordidas, <br/>43— Omegaverso<br/>Temas:<br/>1— Artits: aquí entra cualquier cosa tipo fotografía, pintor, escritor, escultor, grafitero... etc. Todo lo que se considere un arte, este es el lugar.<br/>3— Bartender: y toda su amplia gama, ya sea camarero en un pub, en un restaurante, en un club, etc<br/>9— Uniforms: Cualquier tipo de uniforme, desde bomberos, policías, médicos, enfermeros, mecánicos, barrendero... todo vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Catfish; [Looking for paradise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qN0LhINPmb4)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Petición:** [Risana Ho](https://www.facebook.com/RisanaHo?fref=ufi)

 **Pairing:** Dean/Cas

 **Rating:** NC—17

**Kinks** **:**

4— Sexo Virtual,

8— Confesiones guarras,

9— Sexo telefónico,

14— Mordidas,

43— Omegaverso

**Temas** **:**

1— Artits: aquí entra cualquier cosa tipo fotografía, pintor, escritor, escultor, grafitero... etc. Todo lo que se considere un arte, este es el lugar.

3— Bartender: y toda su amplia gama, ya sea camarero en un pub, en un restaurante, en un club, etc

9— Uniforms: Cualquier tipo de uniforme, desde bomberos, policías, médicos, enfermeros, mecánicos, barrendero... todo vale.

 **Nota de la autora:** Si no habéis visto nunca el programa “[Catfish](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catfish:_Mentiras_en_la_Red)” os aconsejo pinchar en el link y leer de que va para situaros mejor en el fanfic.

 

 

 

**Catfish; Looking for Paradise**

 

 

 

Looking for Paradise era un juego virtual en el que muchos jugadores online guerreaban al estilo World of WarCraft mientras chateaban, haciendo alianzas y guerreando contra una horda asesina mientras intentas conseguir objetos épicos para ser el mejor personaje del juego.

Castiel había empezado a jugar en esa plataforma para desconectar de su trabajo. Era dibujante de cómics y trabajaba desde casa. Pasaba mucho tiempo delante del ordenador, pero eso no le importaba porque realmente disfrutaba con el mundo informático, aunque se sentía demasiado solo la mayoría de los días.

Varios meses atrás conoció a un tal Hostil17. Comenzaron a charlar sin más, pero poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que pensaba en él más de la cuenta lo cual era ilógico e insano porque no sabía quién era la persona que se ocultaba detrás de ese nick. Bien podía ser realmente un chaval de diecisiete años, un señor de ochenta, una mujer despechada o una monja furiosa. No sabía su verdadero nombre ni de donde era, pero se había colgado irremediablemente por él.

Un día reunió el valor suficiente para hablar con él. Hostil17 le aseguró de que era un tío, mayor de edad, algo más de treinta, trabajaba de camarero en un restaurante y tenía una casa que pagaba mes a mes. Eso tampoco le valía a Castiel porque podía ser un hombre casado, agobiado de su mujer y de sus tres hijos y que quería experimentar cosas nuevas. ¡Podía ser cualquiera! A sus treinta y largos, él ya no estaba para andar perdiendo el tiempo en relaciones que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Si fueran sólo amigos le hubiera dado igual, pero es que no podía evitar sentirse irremediablemente atraído por él.

 

 

 

Esa tarde habían pasado dos horas jugando para matar un super boss gigante. Cuando lo lograron, el grupo de deshizo y él y Hostil17 se quedaron solos charlando por el canal que habían creado.

 _¿_ _No vas a salir hoy? Es sábado por la noche y ya ha llegado el buen tiempo_ —Cas se echó hacia atrás en su silla mientras alargaba la mano hacia su refresco para darle un trago. Centró la mirada cuando vio una respuesta inmediata escrita en la pantalla.

_Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo._

Castiel llevaba tiempo pensándolo y hoy por fin tuvo el valor para decírselo.

_¿_ _Sabes que nunca me has dicho tu verdadero nombre? El mío es Castiel. Ya lo sé, es de pringados ponerle tu propio nombre a tu personaje, pero es que no se me ocurría ninguno._

Unas risas llenaron la pantalla. Entonces un nombre.

_Dean._

Dean. Castiel repitió ese nombre varias veces, probando lo bien que sonaba en sus labios.

_Hola, Dean. Encantado._

_Hola Cas. ¿Quieres montártelo conmigo?_

Castiel parpadeó varias veces leyendo la frase. Dean nunca había sido tan directo. ¿A qué venía entonces esa pregunta?

_¿_ _Qué?_

Hubo un silencio un tanto largo antes de que Dean respondiera.

_Lo siento. Ha sido el idiota de mi hermano que ha tecleado_ _aprovechando que me ha pillado des_ _prevenido_ _._

Castiel sonrió. Le creyó, claro, porque Dean jamás le había insinuado nada.

 _No te preocupes_ —respondió—. _¿Vives con él?_

_Noooooooooo. Está sólo de visita. Vivimos juntos durante muchos años cuando murieron mis padres, pero ahora está felizmente casado y lo aguanta su mujer, menos mal._

Otra sonrisa. Le gustaba que Dean tuviera el don de hacerle reír de manera tan fácil.

 _Espero que tu novia no se ponga celosa por mi pregunta_ —Dean parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad—. _No quiero que el día menos pensado pille tu personaje sin permiso, me busque en el juego, y me dé una paliza._

 _Tranquilo. No tengo novia —_ no tenía por qué decir sus inclinaciones sexuales, pero quiso que Dean lo supiera—. _Soy gay y_ _hace mucho que_ _no tengo pareja._

Hubo unos segundos de silencio sin respuesta hasta que Dean respondió.

_Yo tam_ _bién soy gay y tampoco tengo pareja._

Castiel se quedó mirando la pantalla sin hacer nada. ¿Esa información tan personal de pronto a qué se debía? Por su parte él lo tenía claro, pero ¿y Dean? ¿Y si no había sido él sino el pesado de su hermano? ¿Y si ambos le estaban gastando una broma? Las siguientes palabras de Dean lo dejaron fuera de juego.

_Te va a sonar una locura, Cas, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Yo... Soy un alfa, ¿sabes? Y tengo la sensación de que tú eres un omega y eso me hace desearte más. Quizás estoy divagando o posiblemente haya metido la pata. Lo siento, tío, tenía que soltarlo porque me estaba volviendo loco._

Podía ser una trampa, pero lo poco que conocía a Dean sabía que él era así, que se expresaba de esa manera. Puso los dedos sobre el teclado y se tomó unos instantes antes de teclear.

_Yo también pienso en ti de muchas maneras y no, no te has equivocado; soy un omega._

_Ojalá pudieras verme, Cas, porque tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

Él también.

 

 

 

Esa tarde la partida que estaban echando era un desastre. La mayoría de los jugadores eran inexpertos y sólo estaban Hostil17 y él para solventarlo todo. Al final acabaron saliéndose de la partida cuando empezaron a pelearse los unos con los otros. Las broncas entre niños de instituto no les interesaba. Fueron a reparar la armadura y sus personajes se quedaron en ropa interior. Entonces Dean comenzó a caldear la conversación.

_Hey Cas, qué culito tienes._

Castiel se rió. Quizás se estuviera volviendo loco, pero le dijo que le siguiera. Dean fue detrás. El juego tenía muchas aldeas con casas y escenarios casi mágicos. Castiel lo llevó al borde de un embarcadero. Estaba atardeciendo en el juego y la calidad gráfica de los colores y todo lo que les rodeaba era prácticamente perfecto.

_Estoy en celo._

Dean leyó la frase y todo su cuerpo reaccionó. Para él ya era una tortura estar lejos de él, ahora más sabiendo que no podía ayudarle físicamente. Era cierto; no se habían visto nunca, no sabían apenas nada el uno del otro, pero ese halo que Cas desprendía lo tenía totalmente cautivado.

_Joder, me acabas de poner como una moto y de mala leche. No puedo estar ahí para poder ayudarte —_ Dean parecía habérselo tomado muy en serio—.  _¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas más cómodo y mejor?_

El celo era una gran putada para los omegas, sobre todo para aquellos que no tenían pareja. Existían pastillas, muy peligrosas y poco recomendables. Algunos omegas aprovechaban y salían a la caza de algún alfa que sólo quisiera pasar un buen rato. Los más conservadores lo sobrellevaban como podían. Algunos incluso tenían que encerrarse en sus propias casas.

 _Tengo..._ _maneras de_ _aplacar el celo —_ escribió no sin poder evitar ponerse completamente colorado—. _Y no tengo que salir de casa para trabajar, menos mal._

 _Dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte —_ Dean parecía ir muy en serio—. _Por favor._

Castiel fue consciente de cómo su sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas. Su erección cobró vida en cuestión de segundos y sentía la ropa interior humedecida por todas tardes. Jadeó bloqueado sin saber qué hacer primero, si responderle o comenzar a saciar esa urgente necesidad que sentía.

 _Tengo algún que otro juguete que me ayuda —_ esa información era algo muy privada y personal, pero se la dijo porque creía en él.

_Apaga la luz, Cas, y deja la pantalla del ordenador encendida. Ve a coger tu juguete y desnúdate. Luego descríbemelo._

Castiel obedeció. Respondió con un simple Ok y fue a apagar la luz del techo del salón, puso el portátil sobre la mesita de delante del sofá y fue a buscar su juguete favorito. Cuando regresó, ya no traía nada de ropa. Se sentó en el borde del cojín y se echó ligeramente hacia delante estirando los brazos para responderle.

 _Ya estoy. Mi juguete es un consolador_ _color plata_ _, tiene algunas estrías y la punta ligeramente arqueada hacia arriba. De largo es estándar, unos diecisiete ó_ _dieciocho_ _centímetros aproximadamente y de grosor_ —no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque había elegido ese modelo precisamente por lo mismo—. _De grosor es algo más ancho de la media normal._

Dean tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que no le temblara el pulso. Lo había descrito en su totalidad. Su pene superaba algo más de la media, pero sin duda su grosor era lo mejor de él.

_Ojalá pudiera estar ahí físicamente para tocarte, Cas, para poder saciarte y complacerte en todo cuanto me pidieras._

_¿_ _Quieres verme por la webcam?_ —Castiel no entendía de dónde había salido esa pregunta, pero ahí estaba escrita en la pantalla. ¿Estaba preparado para hacer algo así? Él era muy tímido y nunca había hecho una cosa parecida. El caso es que estaba tan salido y tan necesitado que la simple idea de que lo pudiera ver le daba un nuevo nivel de excitación.

_Joder, Cas, sí. ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras._

Castiel no respondió y en lugar de eso apretó el botón que había al lado del chat. Una luz verde colocada en la parte superior de la pantalla le indicó que Dean ya podía verle.

Dean se relajó en su silla y observó lo poco que veía. Había muy poca luz y sólo podía ver los brazos de Castiel y poco más. Sin decir nada siguió mirando cómo Cas movía el portátil y se sentaba en el borde del sofá y separaba las piernas. Tenía que reconocer que al principio tenía algo de miedo porque no tenía ni idea de cómo era, así que observarle fue una grata sorpresa.

Castiel Novak tenía un cuerpo delgado y atlético, con apenas vello y unos dedos largos y ágiles. En silencio se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y separó las piernas, dejando el trasero en el borde de los cojines casi suspendido en el aire. Alargó el brazo a un lado y cogió el vibrador que le había descrito antes.

Dean apretó los dientes. Aunque la cámara tenía una buena calidad, no podía apreciar con claridad todos los detalles por la falta de iluminación, como por ejemplo si Cas estaba bien lubricado o no. Debía de estarlo porque el juguete entró a la primera. Un rugido dentro de él le resonó en el pecho. Se sentía como si pudiera oler de verdad a ese omega, como si lo tuviera en la misma habitación deleitándose con su aroma dulce y especiado. Él no era un santo y en su vida se había encontrado con muchos omegas que le habían solicitado su protección alguna que otra vez. Jamás se había negado a un buen polvo y a una buena sesión de sexo porque sí, pero nunca había llegado a nada más; jamás había querido tener una pareja, ni reclamar a nadie ni unirse con nadie. Hasta ahora. Lo cual era irónico porque ni siquiera le había visto la cara a Castiel, pero ahí estaba; deseándole con todas sus fuerzas y agobiado por no ser él el que pudiera complacerle.

Cas había comenzado a gemir mientras introducía el juguete dentro de él. No le había hecho falta lubricación porque su trasero estaba chorreando. Había mojado incluso la ropa interior. Se sentía poderoso y sucio, sabiendo que Dean lo estaba viendo y había reaccionado ante él.

Efectivamente así había sido; Dean se había abierto los pantalones y se masajeaba la polla con fuerza, elevando un poco las caderas follándose su propia mano. Quería estar allí, quería ser él el que lo penetrara de un solo movimiento. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ese juguete que tenía. Jamás había deseado algo con tanta fuerza. Cuando vio que el ano de Castiel se contraía y comenzaba a correrse sobre su propio estómago, él hizo lo mismo, sintiendo cómo la base de su erección se hinchaba como si realmente fuera a unirse con Cas. Eso era algo que nunca le había pasado. Se había masturbado un millón de veces y su cuerpo sabía diferenciar perfectamente cuándo se iba a producir una unión o no, de hecho, con todos los chicos con los que se había acostado, su cuerpo jamás había reaccionado de esa manera. ¡Y Cas ni siquiera estaba delante! Por todos los demonios del infierno, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Volvió a tomar conciencia cuando Cas se había puesto algo de ropa encima y se acercaba a la pantalla. Seguía sin verle la cara. Entonces la cámara se apagó por completo.

 _Tengo la_ _s mejillas_ _completamente colorada_ _s_ _y me avergüenzo de lo que he hecho —_ Castiel parecía verdaderamente mortificado, pero Dean lo tranquilizó.

 _¿_ _Tú te has quedado relajado por el momento? —_ le preguntó sabiendo las distintas fases que tenían los celos.

Castiel meditó la pregunta unos segundos antes de responder. Lo cierto era que sí, que no estaba tan nervioso y necesitado.

_Sí._

_Entonces eso es lo que importa. A mí me ha gustado mucho verte. Me has complacido mucho, omega,_ _y_ _me encantaría poder_ _estar ahí para seguir dándote placer —_ Dean se guardó el dato de cómo había reaccionado su cuerpo para él mismo. No quería asustarle. De hecho era de locos querer unirse de por vida a una persona a la que ni siquiera le has visto la cara.

Castiel se sintió absurdamente complacido por sus palabras, incluso su cuerpo reaccionó a lo que estaba leyendo.

 _¿_ _Mañana vamos a repetir la partida fallida de hoy?_ —Castiel quiso cambiar de tema porque no podía ponerse duro otra vez. No tan pronto. Tenía que controlarse un poco porque el celo acababa de empezar y no podía perder el control de semejante manera.

_Tengo un curso mañana y voy a estar todo el día_ _ocupado_ _. No podré jugar, pero si me das tu número de teléfono podemos hablar por whatsapp._

Castiel se mordió el labio. Que intercambiaran teléfonos era un gran paso. Tecleó su número con rapidez y luego agregó el de Dean.

_Mañana hablamos, Dean. Hasta mañana._

_Buenas noches, Cas. Que descanses._

 

 

 

Castiel tuvo una reunión al día siguiente por lo que tuvo que ir a su trabajo a primera hora. Odiaba tener que hacerlo cuando estaba en celo porque siempre se encontraba con algún alfa que lo olía y le daba la lata para pasar un buen rato. Él no buscaba nada de eso, ahora menos que su cuerpo parecía reaccionar sólo con Dean. Por suerte, en su oficina no había demasiados alfas. La mayoría de los miembros de la reunión eran omegas, muchas mujeres, y ese plato jamás había entrado a formar parte de su menú.

Al terminar la reunión accionó el teléfono y un montón de mensajes de Dean aparecieron en la pantalla. El último le dejó algo extrañado. Curioso, le respondió.

_¿_ _Quieres que te grabe un audio? ¿Ahora? ¿No tenías un curso hoy?_

Dean no tardó en responder.

 _Estoy en el curso, sentado en un auditorio enorme, con unos cascos escuchando las divagaciones de un tío que debería de haberse retirado hace mucho_ —escribió—. _Tengo los cascos puestos. Dime algo, por favor. Necesito oír tu voz._

 _“Necesito oír tu voz”_ Castiel no pudo contenerse. Se encerró en el baño de caballeros y apretó el botón para grabar.

— Hola, Dean —y ya no fue capaz de decir nada más.

Dean recibió el audio y lo abrió ansioso. Apenas duraba dos segundos, los suficientes para que su polla reaccionara dentro de sus pantalones.

_¿_ _En serio esa es tu voz, Cas?_

_¿_ _No te gusta? —_ dudó de sí mismo. Quizás Dean se esperaba una voz más cantarina o más suave.

 _¡_ _No! Mierda, ¡si no puedo parar de escucharte! —_ escribió con mil millones de signos de exclamación—. _Sólo he necesitado dos segundos para ponerme duro. Dime algo más. Por favor._

Castiel no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa mientras le respondía escribiendo.

_¿_ _No van a pensar tus compañeros de alrededor que estás demasiado entregado al curso?_

Dean se rió y tecleó rápido.

_Sólo tengo a mi lado a un tío medio fumado que se ha dormido hace un buen rato. Cuando ronca le doy con el codo para que baje el volumen._

Castiel se rió.

_Por favor, Cas. Dime algo más._

_¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_No sé, algo sobre ti. No sabemos nada el uno del otro._

_Tampoco nos hemos visto —_ le recordó Cas.

_Cierto. ¿Me mandarías una foto?_

_Sólo si me mandas tú también una._

_Hecho. Vé contándome algo mientras busco mi foto. Mi teléfono es un caos._

Castiel meditó unos segundos antes de apretar de nuevo el botón.

 _—_ Me llamo Castiel, tengo treinta y cinco años, trabajo desde casa porque soy dibujante de cómics y es algo que puedo hacer desde mi propio ordenador. Me gustan las plantas y los animales, los helados de chocolate y nata y canto en la ducha, aunque lo hago fatal. ¿Algo más?

Dean dejó la búsqueda de la foto para escucharle. Le gustaba ese tono tan bajo de voz, tan profundo, tan intenso. Tuvo que cruzar las piernas para disimular un poco la entrepierna.

_Me encanta tu voz, Cas._

Castiel ya había encontrado la foto que iba a mandarle. Se la había hecho una compañera suya la semana anterior mientras estaban reunidos en la oficina.

 _[Este soy yo](http://orig15.deviantart.net/5f48/f/2014/312/6/5/castiel_x_reader___baby_came_home_by_drownedinfeels-d85ogu1.png) —_ escribió mientras mandaba la foto.

Dean contuvo el aliento porque no se esperaba esa imagen para nada. En la foto, Castiel parecía estar totalmente concentrado en algo, medio aburrido medio embobado. Hubiera matado por ser él al que mirase de ese modo.

_No te esperaba así, Cas. Pareces un_ _contable_ _y no un tío que dibuja cómics._

_Me gusta ir de manera formal al trabajo. Así me toman más en serio._

Tenía cierta lógica.

_¿Me mandas tú una foto?_

Hubo varios segundos en los que Dean no respondió y cuando lo hizo fue varios minutos más tarde.

_Cas, lo siento. El curso ha terminado y he tenido que levantarme. Lo he pasado realmente mal tapándome el bulto de la bragueta con la carpeta. Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar. Te prometo que esta noche te mando una foto y un audio._

Castiel se quedó un poco desencantado porque quería verle ya, pero entendía que tuviera que volver al trabajo.

_Ok. No te preocupes. Que te sea leve._

_¿Cas?_

_¿Sí?_

_Me gustas mucho._

 

 

 

Castiel no supo nada de Dean durante una semana. No había aparecido por el juego, ni se había conectado, ni había escrito nada más. Había estado tentado a llamarlo para preguntarle si estaba bien, porque eso era algo muy raro, pero no quería meter la pata. ¿Y si lo llamaba y lo ponía en un apuro? ¿Y si contestaba su mujer, o su hijo o algo por el estilo? Se limitó sólo a mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que estaba preocupado por él. 

Al noveno día comenzó a sospechar que Dean se había burlado de él. Llevaba demasiados días comiéndose el coco, preguntándose si quizás habría sido una distracción pasajera. Recapitulando sus charlas con él, se daba cuenta de que le había contado mucho sobre su vida, le había mandado una foto, joder, incluso había puesto la cámara web y le había enseñado algo muy íntimo y personal. ¿Y qué le había enseñado Dean a él? Nada. Sólo palabras. No había ni fotos, ni videos, ni audios... nada. Cada vez era más consciente de que era muy posible que ese alfa sólo quisiera sacar provecho de él.

 

La semana se hizo bastante larga. Casi eterna. Tampoco entró a jugar y su única distracción cuando no estaba trabajando era ver la televisión. Había intentado leer, le encantaba, pero no lograba concentrarse. Por lo menos con las voces de la tele no se sentía tan solo.

Esa noche echaban ese programa con ese nombre tan raro, Catfish. Lo había visto en un par de ocasiones pero nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Hasta ahora. El programa trataba de las mentiras y verdades en las redes sociales. Eso le hizo sospechar aún más. ¿Y si Dean realmente no existía? Podía ser cualquiera. Eso le produjo cierto pánico. ¿Con quién había estado realmente chateando?

Agobiado por esa sensación escribió al programa. Tenía que redactar un email contando su sospecha y mandarlo. Tras pensárselo apenas un par de minutos lo hizo. No quería dudar de Dean, de verdad que no, pero tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Cuando apagó el ordenador para irse a la cama, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era algo tarde y eso le extrañó. Miró la pantalla y era él, Dean. Le estaba llamando. ¿Tendría el suficiente valor para contestar?

No lo tuvo e ignoró la llamada. No sabía la razón, pero no quería hablar con él. Entonces una mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

_Sé que tienes que estar enfadado por haber desaparecido de es_ _t_ _a manera. Lo siento, Cas. He tenido una semana de locos. No te lo puedes ni imaginar. Por favor, perdóname._

Castiel no respondió aun sabiendo que Dean se daría cuenta de que había visto su mensaje. Mientras lo releía otra vez, veía cómo Dean seguía hablando. A los pocos segundos vio un texto y una imagen de él.

_Es algo tarde, lo sé, pero[aquí tienes mi foto](http://www.angelinchains.com/wp-content/gallery/j2-promo-shots-spn-s9/resized04.jpg). No te rías, es de la Comic Con del año pasado. Me la hizo mi hermano en el escenario que montaron de una de mis series favoritas. _ _Mañana volveré a llamarte. Si no tengo noticias de ti entenderé que no quieres saber nada más de mí. Buenas noches, Cas. Te echo de menos._

Castiel cerró los ojos mientras pinchaba en la foto para verla en grande. Cuando los abrió, no daba crédito a la foto que le había mandado. ¿Ese era Dean? ¡No podía ser! ¡Pero si parecía el modelo de una revista! Además estaba posando y todo. Ese hombre tan alto y tan atractivo no podía ser el mismo Dean que hablaba con él. No. Él jamás había tenido tanta suerte, ¿por qué iba a comenzar ahora? Con la cabeza hecha un lío se fue a la cama sin tener ni idea si al día siguiente tendría el valor suficiente para responder o no a la llamada de Dean.

 

No pudo dormir nada y se levantó peor a como se había acostado. Aún no le había dado tiempo a desayunar cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. No tuvo que mirar la pantalla para saber que era él. Ahora había llegado el momento de la verdad; ¿quería perderle para siempre o quería escuchar sus posibles mentiras? Tenía que estar volviéndose loco porque aceptó la llamada.

— Sí —fue algo seco en su respuesta, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Dean no esperaba que fuera a responderle y se quedó unos segundos sin habla, hasta que pudo reaccionar.

— Cas. Soy Dean.

Castiel cerró los ojos al oír su voz. A ese cuerpo y esa cara de anuncio tenía que añadir una voz sexy y profunda, increíblemente masculina y sensual.

— Hola, Dean.

— Cas, lo siento, de verdad. Esta semana ha sido un infierno. Ya no solo el trabajo sino todo. Me he desbordado y no he tenido tiempo para nada más. Sé que mandar un mensaje o una llamada no ocupa apenas tiempo, pero...

Castiel lo cortó.

— Dean, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti porque me parecía raro no encontrarte conectado. No te preocupes.

Era cierto que sólo lo había oído hablar un par de veces, pero sus palabras no le convencieron. Sabía que la había cagado, y que Cas había perdido parte de la confianza que tenía en él. Lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para que volviera a recuperarla. Frustrado, asintió sin insistir más.

— Tengo que entrar a trabajar, Cas. ¿Nos vemos luego en el juego?

— Supongo que sí —respondió sin mojarse con su respuesta.

Ambos colgaron la llamada casi a la vez, los dos con una sensación agridulce en la boca del estómago.

Esa noche jugaron al Paradise, pero ambos se concentraron en la misión que tenía por delante el grupo y apenas intercambiaron un par de palabras. Al finalizar, Castiel desapareció sin decir adiós y Dean ni siquiera lo llamó. Ya había captado el mensaje.

Castiel se tuvo que salir del juego inmediatamente porque los del programa de Catfish lo acababan de llamar por teléfono y le pedían una video conferencia para grabar su caso.

Estuvo tímido y algo cortado, pero lo contó todo, o lo poco que sabía sobre Dean. Se sentía algo mal por dudar de él, pero no quería seguir sintiéndose engañado.


	2. Chapter 2

Nev Schulman, el presentador del programa, llegó a su casa dos días más tarde junto con dos cámaras. Era un tío simpático, de más o menos su edad, que le explicó cómo iba a ir todo y el procedimiento que se solía seguir.

— Entonces... ¿Nunca le has visto en persona?

— No. Sólo he hablado por teléfono con él, mensajes y jugamos online.

— ¿Te ha dado alguna explicación de por qué ha estado todos esos días sin ponerse en contacto contigo?

— No. Me dijo que había tenido una semana muy liada pero no me dijo nada en concreto. Yo no quiero dudar de él, pero no puedo evitarlo.

— Es normal que pienses así —Nev intentó tranquilizarlo—. Hoy en día la gente se aprovecha de internet y de las personas para sacar su propio provecho. Hemos tenido casos  tan disparatados de gente que estaba tan enamorada que mandaba dinero a la otra persona sin pararse a pensar en lo arriesgado que es eso.

— Él nunca me ha pedido dinero ni nada por el estilo. Lo poco que sé de él es bueno y precisamente por eso no me creo nada. Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando y cuando no me dice la verdad lo noto. Llámame idiota si quieres, pero lo sé.

Nev le palmeó la espalda.

— La verdad es que la foto es como muy profesional y él está posando. Tiene muy buena planta todo sea dicho. Lo que solemos hacer ahora es con la poca información que tenemos de él, nos ponemos a buscar en internet. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Sí.

— Vamos a meter su foto en el buscador a ver qué sale —Nev arrastró la foto de Dean a l buscador de Google y apretó el intro. No salió nada.  No había ninguna comparación, ni ninguna otra foto que se le pareciera, ni ninguna web donde esa foto hubiera sido publicada. Nada—. Normalmente esto es buena señal. Vamos a meter su nombre y luego su número de teléfono.

Ambas búsquedas salieron negativas. Por el nombre de Dean Smith no salía nada y por su teléfono tampoco.

— Porque me dices que has hablado con él por teléfono, sino pensaría que esta persona no existe. No hay ningún rastro en internet, ni en facebook, ni instagram, tweeter... nada. Y su teléfono tampoco ha sido registrado en internet para nada. Ni siquiera para una simple compra online.

Castiel estaba temblando. No sabía si no saber nada absolutamente de él era bueno o todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué me recomiendas? —estaba perdido, se sentía mal porque ¿y si había dudado de Dean sin razón?

— Voy a llamarle y le preguntaré si habría alguna posibilidad de vernos todos. Es una oportunidad que tenéis para veros.

— De acuerdo —aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de que Dean fuera a estar de acuerdo.

— ¿Nunca habéis hablado de veros, quedar en algún sitio y esas cosas? —Nev se rascó la barbita de cuatro días que tenía y comenzó a recoger el material que habían usado.

— De vernos directamente no. Sí que hemos intercambiado mensaje donde él me decía que ojalá estuviera aquí conmigo y ese tipo de cosas, pero jamás ha dicho nada de vernos en persona.

— Ya —no lo dijo, pero esa no era una buena señal. Terminó de recogerlo todo y se levantó—. Bueno, si te parece bien voy a salir fuera al jardín y lo voy a llamar, a ver qué me dice.

Castiel asintió y lo vio ir. Estaba nervioso, demasiado. Ojalá pudiera hacer un agujero en el suelo y esconderse.

Una vez en el jardín, Nev marcó el teléfono de Dean y esperó. Al cuarto tono alguien respondió.

— ¿Dean?

— Un momento —la voz de un hombre lo dejó en espera. A los pocos segundos alguien respondió—. ¿Sí?

— ¿Dean Smith?

Dean se tensó.

— ¿Quién es?

— Hola, Soy Nev Schulman, el presentador de Catfish. No sé si habrás visto alguna vez nuestro programa.

Sí, lo había visto y entendía lo que significaba que Nev lo llamara.

— Sí, os sigo —respondió.

— Te estoy llamando porque un amigo tuyo, Castiel, tiene dudas sobre ti.

— Entiendo —fue lo único que respondió. No se había visto venir que algo así pudiera pasarle y eso podía meterle en un buen lío.

— Dean. ¿Te apellidas realmente Smith?

— No.

Nev apretó los dientes porque se lo imaginaba. Tan malo era aparecer por todas partes en internet a no aparecer en absoluto. Ambas eran mala señal.

— Vives con otra persona por lo que veo.

— Es una larga historia —respondió algo seco.

— ¿Trabajas como camarero?

— No.

Nev miró hacia la puerta de la casa donde Castiel estaba mirándole fijamente.

— Dean, ¿sería posible quedar en persona y hablar contigo para solucionar todo esto?

— De acuerdo, pero tiene que ser sin cámaras, al menos al principio.

Nev frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sin cámaras?

— Sí, solo al principio. Luego podrás grabar todo lo que quieras para el programa, pero necesito explicarle a Castiel todo y no quiero que lo sepa nadie más.

Nev asintió. Si con eso conseguía que viniera, lo cumpliría. Cuando regresó a la casa, le contó a Castiel lo que había pasado. Éste no supo cómo tomarse la información que le había dado. No se apellidaba Smith, no era camarero... ¿en qué más cosas le habría mentido?

 

 

 

Dean llegó a la puerta de Castiel cuatro días más tarde. Había tenido que pedir varios días libre en el trabajo para poder viajar los kilómetros que le separaba de él. Habían acordado quedar a media tarde, en el jardín. La zona donde vivía Cas era muy bonita, soleada, con casas bajas y jardines espaciosos llenos de niños.

Aparcó antes de llegar a la casa. En el jardín ya veía a Nev esperándole, pero no veía a Castiel. Cerró el Impala y caminó hacia allí.

Nev lo vio llegar y se acercó para saludarle y darle la mano.

— Dean.

— Hola —aceptó el saludo. Conforme fue adentrándose en el jardín hacia la casa, vio a Cas esperando en la puerta. El corazón comenzó a irle demasiado deprisa. Le sonrió con timidez—. Hola, Cas.

Castiel le sonrió. Algo dentro de él se relajó porque al menos era el mismo chico de las fotos.

— Bueno, al menos eres el mismo chico de las fotos —dijo Nev como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Si quieres pasamos dentro y charlamos.

Dean asintió. El encuentro había sido algo frío. Apenas se habían chocado las manos a modo de saludo y cada uno tomó un asiento con Nev en medio.

— Cuéntanos —Nev no dijo nada más. Cruzó los brazos y se acomodó en su silla esperando a que Dean comenzara a hablar.

Dean levantó la vista y miró a Castiel.

— No me llamo Dean Smith sino Dean Winchester. Trabajo para asuntos secretos del FBI y por esa razón no he podido contarte toda la verdad. No puedo hablar de ello por ningún medio público porque estoy en medio de una investigación muy importante y delatarme supondría arruinar la investigación en la que mi equipo y yo llevamos trabajando varios años.

— Eres... ¿del FBI? —Castiel se había quedado sin habla. Se había esperado muchas cosas, pero esa no.

— Sí —Dean se sacó del bolsillo trasero la cartera donde venía su identificación, su número de agente, sus credenciales y el carnet de conducir. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad—. No es que no confiara en ti, Cas, es que tengo prohibido decírselo a nadie.

Nev se lamió los labios.

— Y lo de vivir solo. El otro día cuando te llamé me respondió un hombre. ¿Quién era?

— Mi hermano. Él estaba más cerca del teléfono y respondió él.

— Cuando hablamos el otro día y te pregunté si vivías con alguien, me dijiste que era una larga historia.

— Lo es. Mi hermano y su mujer se han venido a vivir unos días a mi casa porque le están pintando la suya para cuando naciera el bebé, pero mi cuñada se puso de parto antes, en mi casa, en medio de la noche y bueno... fue un caos de semana porque estuvimos dos días en el hospital preocupados si todo saldría bien o no porque el bebé ha nacido antes de tiempo, en medio de todo eso mi jefe, Bobby Singer, me mandó a un caso rápido en Nebrasca, en medio de las montañas, donde viven sin cobertura y sin nada. Cuando volví, me encuentro con que mi hermano, su mujer y su hijo están en mi casa porque su casa aún no está terminada y, para colmo de males, mi hermano se puso a trabajar con mi ordenador,  y sin saberlo le metió un virus y me lo destrozó. Tardó varios días en arreglarlo — hizo una pausa para mirar a Castiel—. No me estoy excusando. Es imperdonable no haberte llamado o haberte mandado aunque fuera un mensaje para decirte que estaba bien. Entiendo que tengas dudas y entenderé si no quieres volver a saber de mí.

— Conozco a Bobby Singer —Nev seguía con los brazos cruzados aunque su cara estaba ahora algo más relajada—. Fue antes de empezar con el programa. Mi hermano dirigió un documental de una investigación criminal y yo le ayudaba por aquellos entonces. Es un buen hombre y muy bueno en su trabajo.

— Lo es —le confirmó Dean—. Si tienes cualquier duda sobre mí o sobre lo que os he contado sólo tenéis que llamadle. Él os informará de todo.

— No es necesario, Dean, yo te creo —ésta vez fue Castiel quien habló—.  Siento haber dudado de ti.

— No te disculpes porque tenías razón; no era totalmente sincero contigo. Te podía haber dicho que había información sobre mí que no podía compartir, pero eso habría ocasionado más preguntas.

— Suele ser así —Nev parecía estar muy feliz—. Yo también te creo, Dean. Conozco a Bobby Singer y sé que no me mientes. Supongo que no vamos a poder sacarte por la tele por precaución, ¿no?

— Hasta que no concluya el caso en el que estoy metido, me temo que no.

— Bueno, lo importante es que se ha descubierto la verdad y es mejor de la que esperábamos, así que yo no pinto nada más aquí —Nev se despidió de ambos y le dio un abrazo a Castiel antes de irse. Le encantaba que las cosas terminaran bien, aunque no pudiera grabarlo para su programa.

Dean y Castiel se quedaron solos en el salón de la casa. Estaba anocheciendo y la habitación había comenzado a quedarse a oscuras. 

— ¿ Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora? —Castiel se levantó para encender la luz del salón—. ¿ Tienes que regresar inmediatamente o puedes quedarte unos días ?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

— Depende de ti.

Castiel lo miró fijamente. Ahora que estaban a solas podía ser totalmente sincero con él.

— Siento haberte metido en todo esto, Dean, pero tenía miedo. He... compartido cosas personales contigo, momentos muy íntimos, y tú no me habías dado nada a cambio. Comencé a pensar que eras otro alfa más que quería sacar provecho de mí.

Dean se levantó de la silla y fue hacia él para estrecharle en un cálido abrazo.

— Siento haberte dado esa impresión —le olió el pelo y deseó no haberlo hecho porque ese cálido aroma de Cas le dejó las piernas temblando—. Podía haberlo hablado contigo, haberme abierto más, pero tenía miedo.

Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle directamente a la cara. Dean no parecía un tío que tuviera miedo a nada ni a nadie.

— ¿Miedo?

— Sí, de mí sobre todo, porque había comenzado a pensar en ti como mi omega. Incluso —se rió por lo que iba a decir—. Incluso podía olerte cuando chateaba contigo. Comencé a tener pensamientos de ese tipo, de que eras mío, de que eras para mí y es absurdo porque ni siquiera nos habíamos visto en persona. Cuando empecé a plantearme esas cosas, yo aún no te había visto ni te había oído. Luego, cuando me mandaste esa foto fue... bueno —volvió a esbozar una encantadora sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —quiso saber Cas. Necesitaba saberlo.

Dean lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— Quise protegerte de todo el mundo —se sinceró—. Miré tu foto y me enamoré de ti.

Castiel tembló tras esas palabras. Acercó los labios a los de Dean y los besó. Este aceptó el beso participando él también. Cas olía tan bien, lo había deseado tanto, tanto.

— Cas —susurró entre sus labios—. Cas —lo estrechó más entre sus brazos alzándolo un poco del suelo y caminando con él hacia el sofá. Lo tumbó y luego se echó encima buscándole. Cada segundo que pasaba explorando su piel más perdía el control de su cuerpo y de su mente.

Castiel dejó que le recorriera con las manos. Incluso le abrió varios botones de la camisa para poder besarle los pezones. Lo hacía tan bien, le gustaba tanto y se relajó de tal manera que no se percató de que su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar demasiado a esas caricias. Dean lo hizo antes que él.

— Cas —susurrar su nombre entre beso y beso era una delicia—. Estás entrando en celo.

— ¿Qué? —Castiel tardó varios segundos en reaccionar para percatarse de que era verdad. Todo su cuerpo había reaccionado a las caricias de esa manera como sólo un omega podía responder a su alfa—. No... no puede ser. Me quedan aún varios días.

— Pues te has adelantado —volvió a subir para besarle en los labios—. Sospecho que soy el culpable, y no voy a mentirte, Cas; me encanta que sea así.

Eso fue lo último coherente que escuchó antes de que su cuerpo cobrara vida propia y dejara el pudor y la timidez a un lado.

Se arrancaron la ropa mutuamente, extasiados como estaban por la situación. Cuanto más lo besaba, Castiel más gemía respondiendo a sus labios. Había separado las piernas para acogerle entre sus muslos y Dean parecía muy satisfecho con ello. No había hecho el intento de entrar en él aunque se moría por hacerlo. Antes quería saciarse de besos y caricias, quería prologar el momento todo lo posible, quería que se sintiera amado, querido y respetado. Cas no era un polvo de una noche, era mucho más que eso, y se lo iba a demostrar.

El cuerpo de Castiel parecía estar hecho para el pecado. No supo cuántas veces lamió y besó esas puntiagudas caderas y se perdió en la suavidad de su abdomen. Lo oía suplicar que por favor se hundiera en él, pero tenía que ir poco a poco o acabaría volviéndose loco. Al acercarse a su miembro, el olor del celo de Cas se hizo denso, inundando por completo sus fosas nasales. Sólo necesitó darle una lamida a la goteante erección para tenerle lloriqueando repitiendo su nombre sin descanso. Dean siseó intentando calmarle. Antes de anclarse en él tenía que comprobar que estuviera bien lubricado y preparado. Y lo estaba; pasó la lengua alrededor de su ano y éste estaba más que listo para él. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para controlarse y no hundirse como un loco.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas. Enseguida se sintió rodeado por los muslos de Castiel aferrándose a sus caderas. Quería ir poco a poco, adentrándose en él con calma, saboreando cada segundo y cada sensación. Y eso hizo, hasta que Castiel le obligó a acelerar, no solo apretándole con las piernas, sino con sus súplicas. ¿Cómo diablos podía resistirse a lo que le pedía si él también lo deseaba con toda el alma?

Hizo que se corriera tres veces, una detrás de otra, mientras él aguantaba como un campeón hasta que su cuerpo dijera que ya no podía más. Necesitaba cabalgar su orgasmo él también, pero disfrutaba tanto complaciéndole, le gustaba tanto hacerle feliz que supo que podría estar así toda la vida. Cuando Castiel se corrió una vez más, él se dejó ir, saliendo inmediatamente de su cuerpo eyaculando sobre su trasero por si no podía controlarse luego y salir a tiempo. Después se tumbó unos segundos sobre él, intentando recuperar la respiración y que su corazón volviera a latir con naturalidad.

 

Dean hizo la cena. Sabía el desgaste que sufrían los omegas cuando estaban en celo. Él lo mantuvo bien alimentado e hidratado. Seguía sintiendo esa fuerte sensación en el pecho de querer protegerle de todo mal, como si se tratara de un gatito perdido bajo la lluvia.

La conexión entre ellos había sido total y se notaba. Ese mal momento de confusión ya había pasado, aunque Castiel no podía dejar de disculparse por ello. Se habían duchado y habían cenado tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Ahora, sentados en el sofá, Castiel volvió de nuevo a lo mismo.

— Dean, de verdad que siento haber desconfiado de ti.

— Cas —cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza porque no se creía que le estuviera repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez—. Ya hemos hablado de eso. Además, tenías razón. Yo no te estaba diciendo la verdad.

Por primera vez después de toda la noche, Castiel, al fin, parecía haberse dado por enterado. No quería que Dean pensara que había dudado de él. Se sentía bien a su lado. Físicamente se acababan de conocer, sin embargo era como si hubieran estado juntos toda la vida. Se levantó y se puso de pie entre sus piernas. Dean estaba sentado en el sofá, con la espalda apoyada y las piernas ligeramente separadas. Sin decir nada Castiel comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta que se quedó completamente desnudo. Su piel olía a excitación. El celo se estaba haciendo de nuevo más fuerte y llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiéndose como para querer contenerse un poco más.

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y llevó las manos hacia la bragueta de Dean. Con cuidado y siendo observado atentamente comenzó a bajarle la cremallera. Separó la tela y luego apartó hacia abajo la ropa interior. El pene de Dean estaba medio en reposo, pero eso duró poco porque Castiel comenzó a darle suaves besos desde la base hasta la la punta. El glande tenía un sabor salado del par de gotas que se habían escapado ya humedeciendo su piel.

Lo lamió como si fuera un caramelo y se lo deslizó entero en la boca, profundizando como nunca lo había hecho. Lo tragaba hasta la garganta, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para que la penetración fuera casi en su totalidad.

Dean se mordía el labio inferior al tener esa escena tan caliente ante sus ojos. Elevaba las caderas de vez en cuando para adentrarse más en él, pero era imposible hundirse más. Comenzó a gruñir y supo que había llegado el momento de hacer algo; se incorporó del sofá y tiró de los brazos de Castiel para levantarlo ante él. Lo abrazó y lo besó, paladeando su propia esencia de los carnosos labios de ese hombre. Su intención era guiarlo hacia la cama y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche, pero Castiel parecía tener otros planes; se dio la vuelta en sus brazos apoyando la espalda sobre el ancho pecho de Dean. Saboreó la sensación unos segundos, luego se inclinó hacia delante hasta que acabó poniéndose de rodillas en el borde del sofá y echando el torso sobre los cojines.

Jamas, jamás había visto invitación mejor que esa. Todos los planes que tenía en mente desaparecieron en cuanto vio ese precioso y necesitado culito esperándole, preparado, lubricado y a punto. Se pasó la lengua sobre los labios para refrescarse. Quiso hacerlo despacio, sin prisas, saboreándolo, pero no pudo; agarró las nalgas de Castiel y las separó ligeramente haciendo que el ano se dilatara un poco más. Entonces se hundió en él hasta el fondo. El gemido de Castiel lo llevó a lo más alto provocándole un orgasmo inmediato a ambos. Él fue detrás, corriéndose dentro sin poderlo evitar. No se le pasó por la cabeza retirarse a tiempo, ni apartarse para eyacular fuera. Tal fue la sensación que lo olvidó todo por completo. La base de su pene comenzó a crecer, uniéndoles de una manera mucho más íntima y pura. Veía el ano de Cas dilatarse y amoldarse para adaptarse a él. Si se retiraba ahora le haría mucho daño y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Esa unión significaba muchísimo para ambos y Dean quiso dejárselo claro.

— Cas —apenas le salían las palabras. Se había puesto imposiblemente duro y luchaba contra el deseo de salir y entrar de su cuerpo otra vez—. Eres mío, Cas. Mío. Para siempre.

Dean sabía que esa no era las mejores palabras de amor, pero no le habían salido otras en ese momento. De todas formas a Cas pareció valerle porque asintió con la cabeza mientras incorporaba el torso hasta pegarse a su pecho. Lo sentía dentro de él, grande, enorme, y era todo suyo.

— Sí, Dean. Soy tuyo, ahora y para siempre.

Dean le rodeó con los brazos y agachó la cabeza para propinarle un mordisco en el cuello. Castiel rugió y comenzó a correrse otra vez sintiendo cómo Dean crecía un poco más en su interior si eso era posible.

Cuando estaba amaneciendo Dean llevó en brazos a Castiel hacia el dormitorio. Había sido una noche sin igual, llena de posturas insospechadas y gruñidos a media voz.

Dean se aseguró de que Castiel estuviera bien. Lo tapó con las sábanas y la manta y se tumbó a su lado. Estaba completamente dormido. Parecía relajado y feliz, y sabía que había sido gracias a él. Satisfacer a su omega era la función principal de un alfa. Muchos se creían que al ser alfas podían ir por la vida como si fueran los reyes del mundo, acostándose con omegas necesitados y usándolos a su antojo. Para Dean esos alfas eran unos mierda y unos hijos de puta. No había mayor placer y honor para un alfa que cuidar de su omega, satisfaciéndole y haciéndole feliz. Y él esa noche lo había conseguido. Satisfecho él también consigo mismo se durmió a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara.

 

 

 

Fueron cuatro días maravillosos, no sólo por la maratón de sexo que habían compartido, sino por la compañía en sí misma. Hablaron de ellos, de su infancia, de sus experiencias, de su vida en general. Compartieron sueños e ilusiones y un millón de anécdotas que había vivido Dean en el instituto.

No quería marcharse. No quería dejarle allí. Podía parecer una locura porque Cas ya era lo suficientemente adulto como para cuidarse a sí mismo, pero no podía evitar tener esa sensación.

— Cas —Dean ya tenía su mochila en el maletero del Impala y la chaqueta puesta—. Vente conmigo.

Castiel alzó las cejas porque no se esperaba esas palabras.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin poder evitar una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero... vente, por favor. Yo —no sabía si iba a ser capaz de decirlo. Finalmente lo miró a los ojos y supo que no quería estar ni un solo segundo separado de él—. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Castiel lo miró sabiendo que Dean lo decía en serio. Él tampoco ni quería ni podía vivir sin él. Quizás todo eso fuera una locura. En ese caso que los encerrasen a los dos en la misma celda y tiraran la llave.

— Sí —no pudo contener una sonrisa en los labios—. Voy a ir a vivir contigo, pero no ahora.

Los tres segundos de felicidad que habían inundado el cuerpo de Dean desaparecieron al oírle terminar la frase.

— ¿Cuándo entonces?

— Pasado mañana tengo que entregar un trabajo a mis jefes. Les propondré seguir trabajando a distancia viajando una vez al mes aquí para entregar mi trabajo. Si lo aceptan, perfecto. Si no... dimitiré.

— ¿Estás seguro? Quiero y deseo que te vengas a vivir conmigo, pero no quiero obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieras o que renuncies a un trabajo que te hace feliz sólo por venir conmigo.

— Dean —le puso una mano en la mejilla hablándole muy en serio—. Tú eres lo que más me hace feliz. El resto es secundario. Si no es este trabajo, ya aparecerá otro. Trabajos hay miles, tú sólo hay uno.

Dean lo abrazó. Esa prueba de amor tan sincera lo emocionó. Se hizo el fuerte y le dio un beso.

— En cuanto llegue a casa seguiremos hablando de esto.

Castiel asintió. Lo acompañó hasta el coche y lo vio irse al final de la calle. No hacía ni un minuto que Dean había abandonado su casa y ya sentía un profundo vacío que no podía llenar. Ahora tocaba ser paciente y hablar con sus jefes. Ojalá no tuviera ningún problema.

 

 

 

Y no los tuvo. Castiel expuso su propuesta de trabajar en otra ciudad y viajar una vez al mes para exponer su trabajo en el caso de que no pudiera hacerlo de manera online o mandarlo a través de mensajería urgente. Castiel era un dibujante muy bueno, tenía muchos seguidores y sabía que su forma de trazar y hacer realidad una viñeta era única, así que accedieron.

Llegó pletórico a casa, llamó a Dean para contarle la buena noticia y empezar a hacer las maletas. La casa era alquilada así que no tenía mucho que llevarse. El problema radicaba en que tenía muchas pinturas y pruebas que no podía llevarlas en avión por cuestiones de seguridad y de políticas de empresa. Aunque sus pinturas fueran totalmente inofensivas, la seguridad nacional estaba por encima de todo, así que eso le obligó a empaquetarlo todo e ir en autobús. Dean se ofreció para ir a recogerle, pero Castiel sabía que tenía mucho trabajo, así que se inventó la excusa de que le gustaba viajar en autobús porque los paisajes le hacían avivar su creatividad. Lo hubiera sido, pero tuvo un viaje pésimo con un dolor de estómago que no le permitió disfrutar del viaje. Cuando bajó de esa máquina infernal, Dean ya lo estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Bajó los cuatros escalones cuando la puerta se abrió y se dejó caer literalmente sobre él. Dean lo abrazó y lo cubrió de besos.

— Al fin mío —le susurró para que sólo él se enterara.

— Sí —pero su sonrisa no fue muy entusiasta. Se separó de él a lo justo para indicarle que necesitaba ir al aseo con urgencia.

Al llegar echó hasta la primera papilla. Se sentía cansado y agotado, todo le daba vueltas y el estómago parecía querer salírsele por la boca. Cuando terminó se apoyó en los lavabos y se echó agua en la cara. Se enjuagó la boca y respiró profundamente para calmar las nauseas. No era normal en él marearse de esa manera. Sin duda los nervios de una vida nueva le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Dean ya lo había metido todo en el maletero del coche cuando Cas regresó. Caminó hacia él preocupado.

— Cas, ¿estás bien? No tienes buen color.

— Me he mareado en ese autobús. Hacía demasiado calor y la señora de delante llevaba una colonia que fácilmente podría haber despertado a un muerto.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Bueno, ya estás a salvo. Me he pedido un par de días libre, así puedo estar contigo para que te adaptes a este lugar, comenzar a enseñarte la ciudad y presentarte a mi hermano, a su mujer y al pequeño llorón.

Castiel se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón.

— ¿No te gustan los niños?

Dean arrancó el motor y se incorporó a la carretera.

— Sí, pero es que niño es muy llorón. Sale a mi hermano. Se pasó gran parte de su infancia llorando. Ya cambiará. Mientras él se agobia cambiando pañales, nosotros tenemos toda una vida por delante para ser felices. Solos tú y yo.

Castiel se mordió el labio y sonrió apenas. Volvía a sentir esa sensación en el estómago.

— Te quiero, Cas —le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y lo acarició.

— Yo también te quiero, Dean.

Dean condujo hacia su nuevo hogar, el de ambos. Estaba ansioso por empezar una nueva vida juntos, ésta vez sin mentiras y sin nada que se interpusiera en su camino. Iba a quererle para siempre y mucho más.

 

FIN

 


End file.
